Panic
by Lune the Looney
Summary: Ezio leaves the thief's guild only to find a riot, over an artist? Light Ezio and Leonardo referencing. From oneshot to chapters! Please Review :
1. Panic

**Panic**

Ezio left La Volpe's "Inn" and looked around in confusion. There were panicking people every way you looked. They ran, screamed angrily, all toward the central plaza in Rome. He soon realized there was some sort of protest, and the streets weren't safe for those not involved. As he began his search for citizens in need of help out of this mess, Ezio wondered to himself what caused this sort of violent uprising, it wasn't the Borgia, Ezio had finally banished them from the city.

He soon saw a woman looking particularly distressed, clutching a small child close to her in the middle of the streets, many who passed her nearly hit her with their torches or other various things they carried. Ezio fought through the crowd to her, "Come with me." He said gently leading her and her child through the crowd to a slightly less crowded spot, "Grazie, signore!" She said, bowing her head slightly. She then began to lead her son towards a less crowded, "Wait, signora!" he said, taking her arm, "You and your son aren't safe here."

"Well our house is just a few blocks to the town, we could make." She told Ezio, smiling.

"Do you have an urgent reason to be home other than to sleep?"

"I... No. But my son, we can't just wait until the crowds stop!"

"Here take this," He said handing her 100 florens, "Tell the innkeeper that Ezio Auditore sent you, he'll give you the best service and room, and food if needed. The inn is right there" He told her, pointing to the massive building.

"Grazie, again, signore! I owe you much!" She said, before lifting her son into her arms and going into the inn.

With her taken care of, he began to follow the crowds to the source of the distress, and pulling a few other citizens out of the crowd to various safer spots. As he got closer, he began to hear chants, "Burn the workshop! Hang the artist!" Ezio's stomach gave an uncomfortable tug at this, could this be about Leonardo? What had he gotten himself into this time? He began to fight through the crowds, trying to see what was going on. Soon enough, he found himself looking at Leonardo being held by a man, knife held to his neck. "What is going on here?" Ezio demanded of the man holding Leonardo, "This here artist, Leonardo Da Vinci, is gay!" He replied spitting on Leonardo.

Ezio glared, his friend could be feminine about some things, but was certainly not gay! Especially when being gay was a terribly high offense, Leonardo, if he was gay, was smart enough to have certainly hidden it, even from Ezio. "How have you come to that information?"

"Well this picture right here, this guy looks a hell of a lot like Leonardo, and actually this one looks a lot like you." The man said, realization glinting in his eyes, and Ezio's face burned red. That was definitely a drawing of him and Leonardo kissing, rather passionately too. Was this the picture his friend had hidden, face burning, when Ezio had shown up unexpectedly? The artist had seemed very peaceful, as if he was doodling, Ezio figured it was of a new lady that had struck his fancy. Now that he thought about it, Leonardo never talked about women, usually if he did, it was about how awful they were, actually Leonardo would point out men that were attractive, to draw of course.

He was speechless, and the man tried to grab him, assuming the two were a couple, but didn't realize one was an assassin. Ezio cut the man's throat, and kept a weapon drawn as he led Leonardo back to his workshop. When he closed the door, he turned eyes of daggers on Leonardo, "Why wouldn't you tell me!" He demanded. Leonardo looked scared, "T-tell you what, Ezio?"

"You know that little detail about how you're gay!" He practically yelled, Leonardo backed up a little. "Ezio, please calm down, What honest proof of the fact that I'm gay?" Leonardo asked him, standing a little taller. "Now that I think of it, I should have know all along! You always talk about the beauty of men, and how awful women are! And that picture, what was that?" Ezio demanded, but in a slightly calmer voice, but his back was now to Leonardo. "Well, I was just absentmindedly doodling, and at first I was thinking about the best angle to capture a kiss, and as that began, I was wondering when you would return, I was worried about you, and it sort of came out onto the paper, then you nearly scared me to death, I hid it, and forgot about it." Ezio turned around, "I think most of that was a little glorified, but alright, how did the man find it?"

"Well He came to me about commissioning art, which I gladly accepted, and he said, he's be back the next day to view some of my work, and being myself, I overslept and didn't have time to properly set up, so when he arrived, I was taking a painting out of my drawer, when that drawing fell to his feet." Leonardo explained, more calm now that Ezio had put away his various weapons.

Ezio nodded, and faced his friend, "Don't let something like that happen again, alright? You are my friend, I'd prefer you stay alive, so be more careful. I'm going to go clean up the scene outside. I'll see you tomorrow." And with that, Ezio left, leaving Leonardo a little shocked. That had been rather sudden. Within a minute, Ezio was at the scene, he tossed the body into the river, and took the drawing, he was about to burn it with a remaining torch, but thought better of it, and folded the piece of paper, and tucked it into his robes. The picture made him smile a little, Leonardo had basically admitted something Ezio was never brave enough to. Ezio never had true feelings for any of the many, women he'd had, except for Cristina. But this picture gave him new hope, especially when he realized that Leonardo had filled the hole that Cristina had left.

**AN:**

**I'm actually not a huge fan of this one, just because I felt like it was too long, so I wrapped it up (but it looked longer on Google Docs!) :P**

**But overall, it was ok, I might write a sequel, but most likely not.**

**Either way, reviews make the world go round! Please review! Good, bad, I wanna hear what you think.**

**Oh, and PS, this fic was inspired by the song Panic by The Smiths, but it took it's own course(:**

**Review!**


	2. Somewhere Over the Rainbow

**AN: I think I'll be turning turning this into a chaptered fic upon request (yes, chaptered isn't a word, but now it is!) This is for my 2 reviewers who BOTH requested more, so I obliged, review and tell me what you think! And also, special thanks to Fruehlingsbloom for the corrections(: Oh and the song for this chapter doesn't really make sense, I was just listening to it. (Listen to the Seu Jorge version!)**

**_Somewhere Over the Rainbow_**

Leonardo was still in shock an hour later, the riot was still going on outside, though it was more of a peaceful protest now that they had witnessed Ezio in action. Ezio had left, and Leonardo had no clue what was on the particular assassin's mind. But, he needed to be going to bed, he'd clean his studio tomorrow to prevent any more issues like today's. As he went to close his curtains, he saw Ezio walking away from the scene, smiling. _He must be proud of himself, _Leonardo thought. The clean up must've taken awhile, and a few more killings that Leonardo didn't want to think about, so instead he climbed in to bed, and within moments was asleep.

The next morning, Leonardo started cleaning early, finding lost and forgotten paintings from months, even years, back. Looking at them, he noticed he had improved considerably, which sparked his mood and drive even more. He found away to set up all his paintings, recent and old, on display around his studio, moved the furniture a little, and after about 5 hours of vigorous cleaning, everything was organized and spotless. Being the inventor he was, he even built a secret drawer into his working desk to store pictures such as the one that started the previous night's mess. _Ezio must've burned the painting, _he thought sadly, believing all art, no matter how bad should be kept if not for referencing, for display. Assassins could be so precautionary! Leonardo sighed, and heard his stomach growl, he had managed to skip eating through this, and it was getting to him. He looked outside and realized it was almost noon. He went to his storage, and pulled a few foods he had bought from the market the day before. As he set them out to eat, he heard a knock at the door.

Walking over, he peered through a crack before opening, to make sure it wasn't anyone coming to hang him. Luckily, it was Ezio, who, to Leonardo, wasn't a threat. Usually. "I wasn't expecting you here!" Leonardo greeted him warmly, "Especially not using the door!" he remarked, laughing, and invited his friend in. "Would you like something to eat?"

"That would be wonderful," he replied, looking around in awe, "What... what happened to your workshop?" He asked, a little bewildered, Leonardo wasn't the cleanest or most organized of people. "Precautionary organization and cleaning" Leonardo said, shrugging, and handed Ezio a plate of food. "What brings you here?" he asked curiously, and Ezio smiled, "I wanted to check and see that my friend was unharmed and not in danger. Oh! And give you this!" Ezio said, pulling out the parchment he thought was a codex page. Leonardo smiled, "I thought you would burn this, but I guess you have the same views as me for art! Thanks for bringing it back!" Ezio then realized his mistake, and blushed slightly, "I was going to burn it, away from a mob, I probably still should!" He said quickly. Leonardo sighed, "I guess you're right, then why'd you give it to me?"

"Wrong paper" Ezio replied, handing him the codex page, and taking the drawing, and tucked it away in his robes again. At the sight of the page, Leonardo's eyes lit up, "I'll get to work!" he exclaimed, taking the page to his desk. "I have some other things to do today, I'll be back tonight or tomorrow morning." Ezio reported, and Leonardo nodded and waved, not looking up from his work. Leonardo knew Ezio would have burned the picture, and he knew that Ezio, for some reason had kept it, and Leonardo was determined to find out why.

**AN: I hope you liked it! Review and tell me how I did(:**

**And any ideas for the next chapter, I'll take too! I kinda like this chapter, more than the first one.**

**Anyway, Reviews make the world go round, and make me write!**

**-Lune**


	3. There is a Light that Never Goes Out

**AN: *Grovels* I'm sorry! I meant to update earlier! Then my computer access was restricted, and a big stupid research paper, and all that fun school stuff :P But I'm updating now, and also if you have any plot twists, or other ideas, tell me! I love to hear from you guys! This one gets a LITTLE angsty, but I suck at angst, so worry not!**

As Ezio left, he looked at the picture, he sighed, it would do him no good to keep it. He couldn't use Leonardo as a filler for Cristina, it was wrong. He shook his head. He should just burn the picture. But he had developed a slight attachment to the small picture that had caused so much harm. He shook it off, _be an assassin_, he told himself, last time he had no time to be attached to anytime, he only endangered them. Cristina, his father, and two brothers had all been killed.

He decided to stop pondering it, and just burn the picture, he needed to move on with his work. There were still 9 lieutenants of Savonarola to take care of, and he had only managed to find the location of the painter and the farmer. Luckily, drama in Venice passed quickly, and small trials over sodomy didn't tend to make news, so he could continue with his business, and just forget this happened. The subject of Leonardo was beginning to make him uncomfortable, Ezio was a lady's man, he slept around, and rarely developed feeling for anyone, and the ones he did, he either ditched, or avoided.

Meanwhile, at his workshop, Leonardo was working diligently, for once, on a painting to be given to the commissioner tomorrow. It was a portrait of a young noble girl. She had dark hair, and bright green eyes, and unlike her family, she was extremely polite, only 13, she was also interested in learning to paint. Occasionally, when she was at his work shop to model for her portrait, and her family had left, he would teach her little techniques and give her supplies to practice on her own. She had been coming less frequently as of late, as her family was searching for a nice man to marry her off to, even at her young age. But these portraits were to be wedding gifts, and decoration, so his job was to make her look a little older.

As he worked, his mind wandered to Ezio, he never hesitated, or failed to do assassin's work, and that would mean destroying anything that could hold back the brotherhood. As all the codex pages were not finished, Leonardo was still an asset to the brotherhood. He did worry though, about what would happen to the need for him other than small repairs after the codex page was decoded. He sighed, he mustn't think of such things. He then smiled, maybe, just maybe, he was right about why Ezio kept the picture, though it would seem to be the wrong assumption, he had hope.

**AN: Man,**

**That chapter sucked :/**

**I'm running low on writer juice! So please review with your ideas, praises, and critiques!**

**Also, to note, I'm trying to avoid historical references, and doing research if I was to make any. Also to note, I just started AC2 (I played brotherhood) So I'm trying to research those references as well, but all of them won't be correct, so I'm sorry for that!**

**Anyway, every time you review, and adorable kitten is given a loving home! (And then a video of said kitten is uploaded to youtube for your pleasure!)**

**-Lune**


	4. Ain't No Rest for the Wicked

AN: I dedicate this chapter to sickness, insomnia, and Shadow Ryuu Feather! (Well mainly because I'm sick, and I can't sleep anymore, and I got a nice review from Shadow, and it gave me inspiration to put in a new chappie xD) But, onwards! Enjoy!

Ezio took a breath as the picture burned in the fire. He had done it. He could rest now, right? Wrong. The wicked get no rest until they die, and he was undoubtedly wicked. He broke girls' hearts and then killed people, sometimes in mass. The worst though, was when an innocent civilian ran through a fight, and got on the wrong side of his sword. He hated when that happened, but he always got over it quickly, guilt barely crossing his mind, he killed tons of people, so why should one of many count? He shook his head, and left La Rosa della Virtu. That's when he saw a poster with his face on them, time to get to work, he thought before free running up the building.

Leonardo grinned as he put the last stroke on the portrait of the young girl, but it was extremely late, and he needed to sleep before they came to pick it up in the morning. As he crawled into bed about fifteen minutes later, it crossed his mind again. Ezio. He sighed, he couldn't get the assassino off of his mind, and nothing good could come from that. His earlier hope had faded as he had painted, because he really thought about it as he laid the paint on the canvas, he realized he saw what he wanted to see when Ezio pulled out the paper. He didn't know how he mixed it up, Ezio like women. He liked them in bulk, several a week. On these thoughts Leonardo drifted to sleep, only to have a nightmare that he told Ezio how he felt, and Ezio had laughed cruelly, telling Leonardo that he was stupid, that he even thought there was a chance, before walking out, and hooking arms with a woman.

AN: Gr. I need some serious ideas for where this should go. I might try to wrap it up in a few chapters (don't worry, it will be seriously fluffy too!) This chapter was a little bit forced out, but I hope you liked it!

Every time you review, a small child finds a loving home!

Looney


End file.
